1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to a digital data separator for apparatus used to recover binary information recorded on magnetic media, such as disks, diskettes, tapes, in frequency modulation (FM) or modified frequency modulation (MFM).
2. Prior Art
Successively read out binary 1 or 0 bits recorded in FM are identified by the presence or absence, respectively, of a pulse in the center of contiguous recorded cells. Each cell is defined by two timing pulses. The first pulse defines the beginning of the cell and the second pulse defines the beginning of the subsequent cell.
The time interval of a cell varies according to the media used. For instance, in the case of an 8-inch diskette and FM recording, the cell has a nominal length of 4 microseconds. Therefore, the nominal time intervals between two subsequent pulses may be 2 microseconds or 4 microseconds. In the case of a 51/4 inch diskette, the nominal length of a cell is generally 8 microseconds.
In the case of MFM recording, successively read out binary 1 or 0 bits are also identified by the presence or absence respectively of a pulse in the center of contiguous cells. However, MFM recording differs from FM recording in that the timing pulse, defining the beginning of a cell, is absent when a pulse representative of a binary 1 information is present in the center of such cell or in the preceding one.
Also, for MFM, the time interval of the cell depends on the recording media. For instance, in case of an 8-inch diskette and MFM recording, the nominal length of the cell is 2 microseconds. Therefore, the nominal interval time between two subsequent pulses can be 2, 3 or 4 microseconds. In the case of a 51/4 inch diskette, the nominal length of a cell is generally 4 microseconds. Futher information on FM or MFM recording methods can be found in the IBM document GA 21-9257-1 entitled, "IBM Two side diskette Original Equipment Manufacturers Information--Second Edition", dated November, 1977.
The pulse sequence read out from the magnetic media support is applied to an input of a recovery system which supplies to an output, the binary information related to the input pulse sequence. Such pulse sequence periodically includes a so-called synchronization field (generally of 6 or 12 bytes), containing a predetermined number of pulses corresponding to a plurality of contiguous cells in which all "1" information bits or all "0" information bits have been recorded. The synchronization field is used by the recovery system for locking in and for establishing if a pulse detected in the input is a timing pulse or a pulse representative of a recorded information bit. The recovery system is therefore able to correctly detect information recorded on the magnetic medium on the basis of the time interval between two subsequent pulses and the nature of such pulses.
Unfortunately, data recovery only through measurement of the time interval between subsequent pulses is not reliable, since such interval may present a substantial deviation from its nominal value resulting in the misinterpretation of the pulse sequence during the recovery phase. Such deviation results from two main causes. The first is due to speed changes in the magnetic media, that is, in the rotational speed tolerances of the motor which drives the magnetic media. The second is due to the so-called phenomenon of peak-shift of the recorded pulse. As it is well known in the art, such shift is primarily due to the mutual influence of adjacent pulses. As known, such shift can be considered zero only when the recorded pulses density is constant, that is, the interval between subsequent pulses is always equal.
Clearly, this situation does not exist in FM and MFM recording, except for the synchronization field. Therefore, the recovery system needs apparatus to correct for the causes of such errors. The most well known of these apparatuses are those which make use of an analog phase lock oscillator. Digital phase lock circuits have been recently suggested.
Among the phase lock circuits, the apparatus disclosed in European patent application No. 84107390.1 of June 22, 1984, published on May 15, 1985 with No. 0141028 can be considered as exemplary of the state of the art. This patent application corresponds to U.S. patent application entitled, "Digital Apparatus for Magnetic Data Recovery System", Ser. No. 06/659,112, filed on Oct. 9, 1984. According to such patent application, the problem of recovering digital information recorded on magnetic media is solved by providing circuits able to identify, through the measurement of the actual interval between subsequent pulses, the synchronization field which is not affected by peak-shift but only by a possible speed error, and therefore is able to establish the speed error of the magnetic media as to a nominal speed during a time interval which comprises a suitable number of read out pulses. This information, updated at each synchronization field detection, is used during the reading out of subsequent read out pulses to correct the interval measured between subsequent read out pulses, thus providing a measured interval only affected by peak-shift error of pulse n and n-1 defining the measured interval.
This information is applied to a peak-shift recovery unit together with coded information feedback by the same recovery unit, defining the entity and the direction of the peak-shift of read pulse n-1. The deduction of the peak-shift of read pulse n-1 from the correct duration measure allows the calculation of the nominal duration of the interval N between read pulse n-1, n and the entity and the direction of the peak-shift of pulse n. The peak-shift of pulse n is fed back to discriminate between the nominal duration of the subsequent interval N+1 and the peak-shift of the subsequent read pulse n+1 and so on.
To avoid the propagation and the accumulation of measurement errors, the peak-shift recovery system supplies in feeds back not the peak-shift measurement obtained by a difference between measures, but an "equivalent" code representative of the nominal and actual durations of a determined number of intervals between immediately preceding read pulses. The approach disclosed by the mentioned patent application is extremely efficacious and provides a high discriminating capability, greater than the one offered by a number of analog circuits and by other digital circuits. Substantially, it follows a correction concept in two phases, a speed correction based on a precise speed meansurement, speed being detected when peak-shift phenomena are missing, and a subsequent peak-shift recovery.
In the embodiment described in the above mentioned patent application, the peak-shift recovery is performed by means of a read only memory ROM or by an EPROM which needs to receive as an input a large number of information bits and therefore requires a capacity of at least 4K bytes. The ROM, by transcoding, performs a set of complex logical operations. The digital data separator, however simple from the circuit standpoint, is therefore difficult to implement and manufacture in form of a single integrated circuit component, because it needs large size semiconductor chips, which must contain, in addition to the circuit logic, a memory of related capacity.